You're Out, I Win!
by amsrule
Summary: 6 bird-kids, 2 teams, 6 guns. Madness ensues, of course. But who is shooting who? Two-shot. Some faxness.
1. Chapter 1

Well...not really the update most of you were hoping for and i feel sooo sorry for that. (The other stuff i AM working on...i'm just a little stuck. It'll be my new years resolution so expect some updates in 2009!) But i imagined a little scene today and it expanded into this. It isn't very long but...it works. I like it, at least.

It'll be a two-shot...and yes, i will update the other part very soon. I promise. Because i already have it written. So...yeah...

Summary: 6 bird kids, 2 teams, 6 guns. Madness ensues, of course. Some faxness.

Disclaimer: JP owns all. Except for the idea. It's mine, cuz i rock. Woo!

* * *

Max looked left and right, watching for her opponents. Her path open, she walked out across the clearing and behind another stone wall. Again, she checked her surroundings.

Max froze when she was a flicker of movement to her left. In her peripheral vision, she noticed the tall, lanky figure standing there. As he spun around, Max recognized his spiky hair as it caught a small ray of light. Iggy. Her blind pyro.

She stood completely still as he looked around. (Well…not really looked…but listened…obviously...) She wouldn't be noticed if she didn't move.

A loud, shrill scream rang out and both bird kids turned to face the clearing. Although the area was very dark, thanks to her superhuman sight, Max could see Angel spread-eagled on the ground in the far corner. The Gasman, her own brother, was standing above Angel, gun aimed at her chest.

"Gazzy!" The small girl cried, before he shot her wildly across the shoulders and stomach. Moments later, he stepped away, pumping his fist in the air enthusiastically.

"You're out! Yeeeaaahhh!!!"

The flock leader looked on, enraged. She looked at Angel, lying helpless on the ground, and held up her gun. How could he?! His own sister?!

Before Max could shoot, someone else beat her to it. Glancing around, she located the source. The flash of brown behind Iggy.

Nudge stepped back, reloading, before bringing the clunky black gun to eye level and shooting.

Gazzy looked at himself in surprise. Nudge kept shooting; her aim was perfect. Knowing he had to do something, he lifted is own gun. Three, four, five shots rang out, pointed wildly in Nudge's direction. Only two hit their mark, clipping her right shoulder.

Max laughed inwardly as the boy dropped his gun and tried to run away. Raising her own gun, she caught the Gasman square in the center of his back. He slumped to the ground.

"Now, you're out!" The 15-year-old girl muttered, always eager to get a word in. But Iggy heard her comment too, and turned to her.

Max watched, surprised, as he shot at Nudge, hitting her side. The two girls eyes met over his shoulder. The older girl nodded.

The other, being uncharacteristically quiet, slunk back into the shadows. Iggy shouted angrily, noticing she had gotten away.

Max chuckled. "Iggy, Iggy, Iggy. You know better than to mess with me!"

He froze. Taking a deep breath, he did a swift 180 with a twist of his feet. "Max…wait. Think about this. You're gunna do this to me? Come on…" Iggy's gun fell to the ground with a clunk as he pleaded.

The girl laughed harder. "Iggy…tsk, tsk. Pleading for your life seems so…beneath you."

"And shooting your…almost brother seems beneath you!" The bird kid pointed out. "Especially when he is unarmed...and _blind_!"

"Tsk, tsk," She repeated, lifting the gun. "Consider this payback for the Mickey Mouse clock!"

Before Iggy could protest again, Max pulled the trigger. A flurry of shots scattered all over his chest. When he fell to the ground, Max stopped. She blew on the muzzle of the gun, like in the old Western movies. Then she hooked it on her belt and leant against the wall.

"You're out!" She said victoriously, while checking her surroundings. As quietly as she could, the bird girl took refuge behind another stone wall, this one curved slightly to provide side protection as well.

Max paused, to think. She still had Nudge on her side. And their only opponent left was Fang. Of course, that was going to be tough. He would be invisible as long as he didn't move. They had to keep up a constant watch.

"Hyah!" Max heard Nudge scream. Her gun went off rapidly. Hopefully, she had caught Fang.

Max relaxed, running a hand through her hair, and wishing she had a rubber band to pull it up and off her neck. She was sweating not only from the heat but also from the pressure. Three of her family down…

Caught up in her thoughts, she almost missed the breathing sound. It was slow and deep, just barely there.

The 18-year-old whipped her head back and forth. Fang was around. Somewhere.

She unclasped her gun, holding it to her chest, finger on the trigger, as she looked around again.

Max stopped. The 'mhmm' sound came again. It came from…

She almost gasped. How could she be so stupid?! He was standing right there with her, the whole time. No wonder she'd felt comfortable standing there. Unconsciously, she had sensed his presence.

Now that they were together—officially a couple as of a month ago—they were more of a single entity than two people. They moved together, acted together, and sometimes even talked together—finishing each other's sentences. They understood each other on a much deeper level than before, when they had just been best friends. They depended on each other for survival.

And, of course, the kissing. Oh, the kissing was one of the best parts. She could spend forever in his arms, just kissing him.

Now Max couldn't believe she had missed him standing there. She could visualize Fang, wearing his usual black on black ensemble. He would be leaning on his right leg. His shoulders wouldn't be slumped though. He'd be standing straight, back erect, and very aware of everything going on around him. He'd most likely have his gun in his right hand, but Fang wouldn't shoot her. The bird boy loved her too much, she knew.

It was if Max could feel his eyes on her. Although his dark hair would be unkempt and hanging in his face, he would be staring at her. Trying to guess her next move. But he would also be smirking at her. His beautiful Fang-like smirk that never failed to take Max's breath away. He would be amused, inwardly laughing at Max's obliviousness.

She lowered her arm to her side and took a few steps forward. Max looked up and stood on the balls of her feet to make up for her and Fang's height difference.

"I knew you're there," Max whispered.

A second later, she heard a deep chuckle and Fang suddenly appeared in front of her. Just as she had imagined.

"Hey," He replied. One word. That was all that needed to be said.

Smiling, Max lifted a hand to cup his face and she pulled his lips down to meet hers.

Fang responded in kind, kissing her passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping his gun and pulling her closer.

The girl moaned and pressed herself against him, melding her tongue to his. When they broke apart to breathe, Fang wasted no time in bringing his lips across his jaw and down her neck. As he nipped at her earlobe, Max counted down. She had felt the atmosphere shift and knew it would all be over soon.

Max's other hand, still holding the gun, trailed up her boyfriend's chest. She felt bad. He hadn't shot her, even though he's had the perfect opportunity. But she had to. It was essential to the mission.

"Max…" Fang groaned, holding her hips tightly and crashing his lips to hers.

"Fang…" She murmured, calmly. Part of her wanted to say 'I'm sorry', but her ego resisted. She had to retain her pride, at least.

Just seconds left now.

10…

9…

8…

Max pulled back a little to stare into his eyes. Her thumb rubbed his jaw absentmindedly.

He noticed the feral flicker in the brown orbs that never failed to capture his. But it was too late. She pulled the trigger.

And bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Again and again she shot him. Most of them hit his chest, but as she fumbled, a few struck his shoulders and stomach. A couple rang out, continuing on behind him.

Either way, she got him.

Max stepped out of his embrace swiftly. She smirked as he stared down at her, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"Haha! You're out. I win!" Max said, still smirking. She pressed the muzzle of the chunky black gun to his chest, right at his heart. The final shot rang out as the fluorescents flickered to life above them.

* * *

This is where you all scream at me. I understand. But don't forget, there's another chappie. Let me know what you think. The outcome depends on the reviews, people! You want Fang to die!?!?!

-fan girls scream-

Yeah, didn't think so. So i hope you liked it! REVIEW!

~amsrule


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, im sorry, it did take a bit longer than i expected. But here it is! Some people thought i would just kill of the flock like some crazy person, and others were trying to figure out what was really going on. Well, here is when you find out.

A big THANK YOU to my reviewers. Hope you like this part.

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, obviously. Just that you would even begin to think that is...ya...

ENJOY!

* * *

Max blinked, eyes adjusting to the lights. She glanced around, scooping out the lights on top of the stone walls as well as the ones strung through the trees.

Seconds later, she heard a sizzling sound and the light posts in the four corners of the fenced area lit up.

Max smirked. She had done it. She had won.

She looked down at Fang, who had been forced back against the roots of the tree behind him by that last shot. The heavy black vest he wore, as well as the usual black tee he had on underneath, were splattered with red. He was still staring at her in shock.

Max smiled smugly, resisting the urge to childishly stick out her tongue. "Told ya, I won." She repeated.

As Fang stuttered to reply, she turned and walked away.

Max walked to the edge of the boundaries and then beyond them, to the small log cabin.

She walked in and was greeted with a chorus of hellos. She waved her own greetings to the flock and proceeded to remove the bulky vest. As she hung it and her gun on the rack on the wall, Max observed the others, making sure they were alright.

"Oh my gosh! Paintballing is sooo much fun! I mean, you get to shoot people, which is scary, but they don't get hurt! I wonder who invented paintballs…Oh, do you know Max? Oh, I would love to meet him and ask how he can make balls of paint…"

With skill that had taken years to acquire, Max quickly tuned out the brown-skinned girl and turned her attention to Angel, who was watching Iggy and Gazzy fight over who had lasted the longest.

"Gaz, sorry to tell you this bud, but Ig did last a bit longer than you…" Max interrupted. Angel giggled.

The 10-year-old huffed, but then laughed as Iggy whispered something in his ear.

"Now, now Iggy…" The teen girl walked up to him slowly. "I beat you too, remember?"

Angel laughed even harder.

The birdboy frowned. "Well…yeah…but Max, that was sooo unfair! I didn't even see it coming! Ugh!" The slight glint in his unseeing eyes suggested that the pun was very much intended.

Max smirked. "So? What're you gunna do now? Stomp your feet and cry for your mommy?"

"Ooooh!" The youngest pair of the flock chanted. Even Nudge had stopped her ranting to listen in.

"No, but…" Iggy paused, finger extended. For a minute, Max thought he just didn't have a better insult to throwback at her. But by the way his—and the rest of the flocks—face paled and eyes widened, she could tell he was scared. Max had the sudden feeling someone was standing behind her. She could feel a warm breath on her neck and ear.

"No, but you should." A deep voice growled as arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Fang!!!" Max shrieked as he lifted her into the air, crushing her tightly to his chest. The flock laughed as their leader twisted and turned in her boyfriends embrace.

With a grunt, she pushed away and rounded on him. Max struggled to refrain from yelling; knowing the look in her eyes was scolding him already. Besides, he wouldn't listen anyway, so telling him off would be useless.

The flock was still laughing and now the boys were pointing at her. Looking down at herself, she realized that the paint from Fang's vest, which was still wet from her last attack, had spread all over her shirt when he'd hugged her.

Max glared at Fang as he took off the vest and hung up his gun. She watched as he stifled a laugh, his shoulders shaking.

"Okay, well, this is all of ya'll, I'm guessing…"

Max jumped, having not noticed the man standing in the corner. The tall, pot-bellied man was wearing jeans and a camouflage hoodie and she could see the pepper-gray strands in his short, black hair. His name, so he'd told them, was J-Dog.

The man stepped forward, clasping his tanned, calloused hands. "Did ya'll enjoy it?"

There was a chorus of yeses and yeahs and Iggy pressed a hand to Nudge's mouth to prevent a rant.

"It was awesome!" Max said to J-Dog with a smile. "Thanks a lot!"

"Well, great! Glad ya'll enjoyed it. Now ya'll get cleaned up and I've gots another group coming in soon." He pointed to a small sink on the wall and hobbled back to his corner, where he sat down at an old chunky computer.

Angel and the Gasman had already washed off most of the excess paint from their arms and face, as they had been the first ones to the cabin. The teen birdgirl watched as the motormouth helped the pyro wipe off the paint he couldn't see.

Max's stomach lurched as she watched the red paint swirl down the drain. The moment she'd walked into the cabin, she'd been attacked with the instinct to pull out the first aid kit and demand to know what injuries they had. She had to remind herself it was just paint.

Just paint…

Sighing, she walked up to the sink and proceeded to scrub her hands. With a quick glance around at the flock, she noticed they all had paint splatters in their hair. They'd all need showers—thank god they had that luxury right now—when they got back to Dr. M's house.

Max's uneasiness must have been obvious because Fang stepped up and grabbed her hand comfortingly.

"You alright?" He asked softly.

Their gazes met. In his dark eyes, Max could see that he was hurting too. The dark red color of the paint affected him as it did her.

"Yeah" She nodded, releasing his hand and his gaze, allowing him to clean himself off.

The girl turned her thoughts completely to her flock. Nudge and Angel were chattering away excitedly about doves and roses. The two trouble-makers, on the other hand, were smiling mischeviously and whispering something.

When Fang turned off the water and grabbed her hand, Max coughed and 'ahem'ed to get everyones attention.

She glanced at J-Dog, staring blankly at his computer screen. Then, in her leader-voice, she asked, "So…you guys hungry?"

They all cheered.

"We should get some mexican! I feel like tacos!" Gazzy suggested. "Oooh, burritos!"

"No, Chinese!" Angel shouted.

Nudge joined in. "No, I want French! Or is it called Italian? Oh, in that one movie, with the vampires, they called it italiano! They made the girl italiano because her name was Bella. I like that name! You should all call me Bella! But that would mean…"

Ignoring her rant, and the younger ones cries, Iggy spoke up. "We should hit some fast food. I could so go for a few Big Macs."

"Chinese!"

"I want Mexican!"

"The last thing you need is beans, Gazzy! Chinese is better!"

"McDonalds is easiest, guys! Or Burger King!"

Max shook her head with a soft smile and looked at Fang. "Guys! Come on! Settle down! Let's do something simple…"

"White Castle?"

Max shook her head again. Together, she and Fang said, "Pizza."

"Papa Johns!"

"Imos!"

"No, I want Little Caesars!"

The eldest girl groaned. "Guys! We're gunna hit the first pizza place we find, no matter what it is. Now let's get outside and U & A!"

The flock, grumbling but not arguing, walked out of the cabin.

"Now ya'll come back, ya hear?" J-Dog piped up from his spot in the corner. They all nodded and waved before walking into the trees.

"Ang, Gaz, go!" She instructed, and the pair jumped into the air, unfurling their wings and flying up high enough to not be seen by any random person on the street who just happened to look up.

She told Nudge to go, then Iggy. Fang slip smoothly into the air next and finally, she joined them.

"Pepperoni!"

"Sausage!"

"I just want plain cheese!"

"No animals! We are sooo getting a veggie pizza! With mushrooms and peppers and..."

The leader sighed for the god-knows-what time that day and slowed down a bit to fly next to her best friend, boyfriend and right-hand man, who was being characteristically silent.

"You okay?" Max asked, a slight smirk on her face.

"Haha…" Fang deadpanned, knowing she was referring to her last attack. "I'm fine."

Still smirking, she said, "Yeah. It was fun though, you have to admit. The kids had a great time!"

"Kept 'em out of the house. And kept the danger out of mind."

"Yeah, it was real nice of my mom to suggest that. As much as we all want a place to settle down, we get so easily bored when all there is to do is just sit around!" Max spoke the words quietly, but with the deep passion that came with telling her innermost thoughts. It seemed she was always revealing little things to Fang. She trusted him completely and told him just about everything, which was definately why they got along so well. They understood each other.

The birdboy, however, had no response, as was his usual modus operandi. He just nodded and relaxed his wings, soaring through a draft.

"You're still mad, aren't you?"

Fang, once again, had no reply. He just turned and looked at her, looked at the flock, and turned his attention back to the open sky in front of him. Max turned too, noticing that the flock had stopped fighting and were now discussing one topic or another. She scanned the ground, only seeing trees and estimating the distance to town.

Then, in only a whisper, her male companion stated, "No." She chuckled, and felt her heart skip a beat as the ghost of a smile crossed Fang's face.

"Riiiight…" Max drawled, adding a slight head bob. "Well…I _did_ win."

She froze as Fang's head spun toward her slowly, like in those scary movies.

"Max, Max, Max…" With no warning whatsoever, he reached up and hit her lightly on the upper arm before flying away. "Tag! You're it!" He shouted.

The rest of the flock heard and took off in all directions. She laughed and struggled to tag one of them. As 'it' became Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, herself, Fang, Nudge, and Fang again, Max thought about her flock and how happy and peaceful and…free…they seemed. It may not last long, but she was sure as heck going to make the best of it.

And the more she thought about the afternoon, Max realized that she did win. Not just the silly game of paintball, but in life itself. Yeah, some freakish wolf-men were after her and everyone expected her to save the world, but she had the best family in the entire freaking world. And that's what mattered.

* * *

Yay! i made my dream come true! Well...actually...no...because i have yet to meet the Cullens, gain superpowers, or eat an ice cream sunday as big as myself without gaining a pound. But i did finish this and i am extremely happy! i loved writing this because of the suspense that came with it. it was awesome and sooo fun to write. And i totally added a moral at the end, cuz arnt all stories supposed to have some kind of main theme or moral? haha!

Once again, sorry for the wait but i hope you enjoyed it! And, please, REVIEW! tell me what you thought!

~amsrule


End file.
